Thank God
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: All her ‘What ifs…” had brought on a revelation.“What if I never got to tell him I love him?” Olivia whispered. Not religious. Smut warning. If you click then drop a review!


**Authors Note - **

**I got bored and wrote this at the beginning of the week but the people on here didn't like my spoiler so they got all pissy and baned me. Oh well - I'm back and missing the beginning of "House" to put this up.**

**This is for Olivia-Jordan as an early birthday prezzie. This is also my first attempt at smut - yay?**

**Disclaimer: I have one hell of a bump on my head from my sister and her phone bashing capabilities (Muffled cursing) but Dick Wolf doesn't think it's bad enough to give the characters to me as a "Get Well" prezzie.**

**Now, I am going to get some ice and some panadol.**

* * *

The rain pelted hard against Olivia's window as she sat and thought. A thousand "What ifs…" ran through her mind as the thunder rumbled overhead.

_What if Gitano had shot Elliot?_

_What if Gitano had shot her?_

_What if the sniper had missed and hit Elliot_? She knew that wasn't likely but it could still happen

_What if the cut to her throat had been that tiny bit deeper?_

_What if it had been that tiny bit bigger?_

_What if they had caught Gitano at the terminal?_

_What if she had died?_

More importantly;_ What if Elliot had died? _

_What if…?_

Olivia suddenly shot out of her trance. It felt like she had just been hit with a proverbial tonne of bricks. All her 'What ifs…" had brought on a revelation.

"What if I never got to tell him I love him?" Olivia whispered.

She sat for a moment, her brain ticking over all the possibilities.

Suddenly, she sprang from her couch and grabbed her shoes, jacket and keys before closing the door to her apartment and heading down the stairs.

She ran through the rain to her car and quickly got in. She put the key into the ignition and turned.

The card made a noise which resembled some sort of malfunction.

"No! Shit! C'mon, c'mon!" Olivia pleaded with her car, "Please!"

Nothing.

She got out of the car and started jogging down the street. It wasn't too far to Elliot's apartment, usually a fifteen minute walk. Olivia picked up her pace. She didn't want to loose her nerve on the way there.

After running for about seven minutes she reached Elliot's apartment building. She ran up the steps and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" Elliot answered the intercom.

"El? It's me. Can I come up?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia? Uh… Yeah sure." Elliot buzzed Olivia in and unlocked the door which, in turn, unlocked the cage he was keeping his butterflies in.

Olivia ran up the stairs two at a time, dripping water everywhere as she did so. She finally reached Elliot's apartment and rapt on the door.

"It's open Liv." Elliot called from the kitchen.

Olivia heard a muffled voice so she decided to knock again. Elliot walked to the door. He quickly opened it to reveal a very drenched Olivia.

"Oh my god, Olivia!! What happened?" Elliot asked, offering for her to come in.

Olivia entered gratefully but stayed in the entrance hallway.

"What happened?" Elliot asked again.

"Nothing, nothing." Olivia shook her head.

"Elliot…" She whispered his name.

Elliot took a step closer, Olivia gazed into his bright blue eyes, feeling tears form in her own which slowly began to roll down her cheeks "Elliot, I'm in love with you and today just made me realise with Gitano and everything and I didn't want to loose you because I can't loose y-

"Thank god." Elliot quickly cupped Olivia's face and captured her lips in a sensual kiss sending warmth through her body.

Olivia stepped back slightly, backing into the wall but still managing to maintain the contact with Elliot. This wasn't something Olivia had anticipated but had quickly accepted. Elliot's kiss was passionate as he began nibbling on her bottom lip, caressing it with his tongue, begging for access. Olivia gladly complied letting his tongue slip past her lips. She moaned as they explored each other's mouths.

Finally, when both were desperate for air the kiss broke off, neither Elliot nor Olivia moving further than an inch apart.

"Thank god because I'm in love with you too, Olivia Benson." Elliot whispered.

"Thank god." Olivia whispered back.

Elliot smoothed back Olivia's soaked honey strands and kissed her jaw, trailing butterfly kisses down her neck causing her to lean back into the wall. Olivia kissed Elliot's lips again before removing his shirt and subconsciously running her fingers over his chest. Elliot could no longer control himself. He kissed Olivia harder, pinning her against the wall. Olivia wanted exactly the same as Elliot: after all, they had always been in sync with each other. She quickly took off her jacket as they stumbled into Elliot's lounge room. Elliot threw off her shirt and began kissing her breasts. Olivia momentarily paused, becoming weak at the knees from the sensation of his lips. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to make their way to his bedroom, removing as much clothing as possible on their way. He slowly slid his hand down her body and into her panties, sending a shiver of pleasure across Olivia's body. Elliot slid two fingers into Olivia's wetness as they fell back onto his bed. He began to thrust his fingers into her and his thumb played with her clit.

"Oh god Elliot!" Olivia moaned as she kissed his chest.

When Elliot could feel her on the edge he moved down sliding her panties off as he went. He began lapping at her core and licking her clit. He kissed her sweetly, sending Olivia into oblivion as waves of heat racked her body. She screamed his name as he lapped up her juices.

Elliot moved to Olivia's mouth kissing her again so she could taste her self on him.

Olivia ran her hand down Elliot's chest and further south of the boarder. She began stroking him which made electricity course through his body.

"God Liv!" Elliot groaned and bucked into her hand as he fumbled with her bra.

Before Elliot could cum she quickly removed his boxers.

"Make love to me El." Olivia whispered in his ear.

Elliot quickly tossed her bra aside before rolling on top of her. He gently slid into her, allowing her to adjust to his size before he began his movements. He started slowly, paying more attention to massaging her breast and fingering nipples which she didn't seem to mind. He kissed her lightly on the lips before neither could take the pace any longer. Olivia gripped onto Elliot, rolling them over again so she was on top. She slid almost so she was off him before slamming down onto him causing them both to moan in pleasure. She began to move faster, thrusting deeper.

"I'm about to cum El." Olivia moaned.

"Cum then." Elliot rolled them over again, keeping the same pace as Olivia as she matched him thrust for thrust. Each came, screaming each others names as they went.

Before Olivia even had a chance to recover Elliot slid his hand between their sticky bodies and began thrusting again as he flicked and tweaked her clit sending Olivia over once again. Hearing her scream his name gave him his own orgasm and the each went over again. Elliot slid out of Olivia and collapsed next to her in exhaustion.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me sooner?" Elliot whispered into Olivia's neck as he trailed light kisses across her body, making her tingle all over again.

"Mmmm…you could have said so too." She mumbled.

"That was incredible." Elliot murmured as he gathered her closer to him under the sheets.

"All I have to say is thank god for sex, thank god for you." Olivia sighed as she let the exhaustion take over.

Olivia was relieved that if she died tomorrow she'd have no regrets.

"Thank god." Elliot whispered, repeating her words as he fell into a deep sleep with Olivia in his arms.

* * *

**Did you like it? What do you think of my smutty writing-ness?**

**Ok, so panadol is gay. Anyone know a good hit-man. My sister really needs a good kick in the arse.**

**Review people!! I'm sure they fix possible concutions. (Spelling?)**

**I want to see how many reviews I can possibly get for a one-shot so help me out.**

**Lots-a-love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


End file.
